camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Idea No.1
May 1927. }} The Idea No.1 (アイデア一号) are Japanese plate folders made by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishiroku (predecessor of Konica). They exist in (5.5×8cm), (6.5×9cm) and (8×10.5cm) size, and replaced the Idea A and Idea B series in 1923. The Pearl No.2 released the same year is essentially a rollfilm version of this camera line. See also the other Idea models. Description The Idea No.1 models have a mixed construction, with a wooden main body and a metal folding bed. Kikuoka, p.29 of no.10. The folding struts are quite large, and there is a handle at the top of the main body. The front standard mainly consists of a U-shaped metal part, and has no visible movement ability. The brilliant finder is attached to the top of the lensboard, straight in the middle. The bellows have single extension, and there is a distance scale on the photographer's left. Single extension: Kikuoka, p.29 of no.10. The name N°1 IDEA is sometimes inscribed at the bottom of the front standard; at least some examples also have an IDEA embossing in the top handle, and an Idea logo on the ground glass hood. The larger (8×10.5cm) model has a focusing wheel on the photographer's right, and a rigid brilliant finder covered by a hood. The smaller (5.5×8cm), then (6.5×9cm) model, has no focusing wheel but a lever in front of the lens standard, whose exact purpose is unknown. The brilliant finder is collapsible and has a square window. Commercial life The Idea No.1 was reportedly released in August 1923. Chronology of the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10; this is repeated in Kikuoka, pp.29 and 31 of the same magazine. The date is simply given as 1923 in this page and this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The November 1924 advertisement in shows an illustration of the smaller model. The camera is said to take film plates or pack film, and the format is not mentioned. Nothing is said of the shutter, and three lens options are listed: * RR lens, ; * Deltas f/6.8 lens, ; * Velostigmat (ベロ) Ser.IV f/6.8, . The and models were also offered in 1924 with Testar lenses; Tanaka suggests that this temporary measure was taken because the company was facing a shortage of lenses after its stocks were destroyed in the 1923 Great Kantō earthquake. Tanaka, p.33 of no.10. The advertisements in June 1926, December 1926 and February 1927 show the same illustration as in November 1924. In June 1926, the cameras are said to have received the medal of honor (名誉賞牌) at the Second Chemical Industrial Exposition (第二回化学工業博覧会), Advertisement in June 1926: 於第二回化学工業博覧会名誉賞牌受領. and prices are given for the versions with f/6.8 lens: in size and in size, with a mention of "other models" (外種々). The December 1926 advertisement gives no specific information on the Idea No.1, and the February 1927 advertisement offers the camera from ¥29 in size and from ¥45 in size. In the May 1927 advertisement in , important changes are announced for the Idea No.1 and Pearl No.2. The film size of the Idea No.1 is switched to 6.5×9cm, and an insert taking regular -size plates is supplied as an accessory. Advertisement in May 1927: 名刺判を六½×九珊判に改め普通名刺用中枠附. The price is given as with a Deltas f/6.8 lens, six single-sided metal plate holders and one film pack holder. Another advertisement dated 1927 and mentioning the format change also lists a version with Trinar f/6.3 lens for . Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha; the date is given in this other page. Surviving examples Surviving examples of the larger model are known with the following combinations: * Wollensak Deltas Aplanat 13.5cm f/6.3 lens, Gammax No.1 shutter (T, B, 100–10); Example pictured in , item 1093 (lens type reported only). * Trinar Anastigmat f/6.3 lens, shutter by Gauthier (T, B, 100, 50, 25), inscribed Rodenstock on the speed dial. Example pictured in , item 1094, and in Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10 (lens type reported only). Surviving examples of the smaller or model are known with the following combinations: * Wollensak Deltas f/6.8 lens, Gammax No.0 shutter (T, B, 100–10); Example pictured in Kamera no ayumi, p.83 (lens type reported only, as "Deltas Anastigmat", perhaps a mistake for "Deltas Aplanat"). The same shutter is visible on the examples pictured in Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10, and in this page at Asacame. * Wollensak Velostigmat Ser.III f/6.3 lens, Betax No.0 shutter (T, B, 100–2); Example pictured in , item 1092 (lens type reported only). * Trinar Anastigmat 10.5cm f/6.3 lens, Pronto shutter (T, B, 100, 50, 25). Example pictured in , item 1095 (lens type reported only), and example pictured in this page of the Yamada camera museum. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisement by Konishiroku Honten in November 1924, June and December 1926, February and May 1927. No page numbers. * P.83. * Kikuoka Sei (菊岡清). "Konica history 3. Meiji 41-nen – Taishō 12-nen." (Konica history 3. 明治41年–大正12年. From Meiji year 41 (1908) to Taishō year 12 (1923).) Pp.24–32. * P.23. * P.538. * Items 1092–95. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Konica history 4. Taishō 12-nen – Shōwa 8-nen." (Konica history 4. 大正12年–昭和8年. From Taishō year 12 (1923) to Shōwa year 8 (1933).) Pp.33–8. * Tanaka Yoshirō (田中芳郎). "Meiji–Taishō jidai no Konishi Honten no kamera wo shiru tame no hon" (明治・大正時代の小西本店のカメラを知るための本, Books about the Konishi Honten cameras of the Meiji and Taishō eras). Pp.92–4. Links In Japanese: * Idea No.1 at Asacame * Idea No.1 in the first page of the Yamada Camera Museum * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Idea cameras, with an advertisement for the Idea No.1 ** Idea No.1 in the camera list * Idea No.1 in a page of the AJCC website Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: Japanese 8x10.5 folding Category: Konica Category: I